debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Lunais
Summary Lunais is the protagonist of Timespinner. Born on Winderia, she belongs to a currently nameless nomadic tribe which has, for generations, acted as the keepers of the timespinner. After being sucked into the unstable portal created by the timespinner, she travels through time, collecting pieces of the destroyed time machine, in hopes of avenging her fallen clan by destroying those responsible for their deaths- the Lachiem Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | Likely Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Lunais, Empress, Eternal Mother Origin: Timespinner Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human, Lachiem, Ascended, Guardian of Time, Goddess of Time, Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can destroy a wall and giant enemies like The Maw) | Likely Macrocosmic level+, possibly Low Macrovsersal (Easily defeated the Sandman in his final form) | At least Macrocosmic level+, possibly Low Macrovsersal (Far stronger than before. Became the new Guardian of Time, whose mere presence sustains time. Restored the timeline after it was destroyed.) Dimensionality: 3-D | 3-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Superhuman '(Can glide across the ground at these speeds ) | '''Superhuman '| '''Omnipresent Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning from and uses lightning in her attacks), likely Immeasurable '(Can keep up with Meyef) | '''Immeasurable '| 'Immeasurable '(Transcends space-time, and Ascended beings can move through time without restriction) '''Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | Likely Macrocosmic level+, possibly Low Macrovsersal | At least Macrocosmic level+, possibly Low Macrovsersal Durability: '''At least '''Wall level | Likely Macrocosmic level+, possibly''' Low Macrovsersal''' (Took hits from Sandman) | At least Macrocosmic level+, possibly Low Macrovsersal Stamina: High '''(Journeyed across all of Lachiem without rest) | '''Limitless Range: Dozens of meters with orbs and magic. Low Macrovsersal with summons | Low Macroversal Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Lunais= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1; Made numerous changes to the past without affecting herself), Telekinesis (Telekinetically controls her orbs), Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Can breath underwater and low-oxygen environments with the Gas Mask and Water Mask), Time Manipulation (Can Stop Time with the Timespinner Wheel, which works on immeasurable speed characters), Existence Erasure (With the Timespinner, she can erase entire timelines), Causality Manipulation (Broke the universe out of an excessive use of Time Travel), Time Travel (Can travel through time with the Timespinner and Meyef), Aura, Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Orb), Spatial Manipulation (Via Nether Orb), Wind Manipulation (Via Wind Orb), Light Manipulation (Via Radiant Orb), Plasma Manipulation (Via Plasma Orb), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Orb), Blood Manipulation (Via Blood Orb ), Darkness Manipulation (Via Umbra Orb), Energy Manipulation (Via Aura Blast), Damage Reduction (Via Silence Ring), Forcefield Creation (Via Shield Ring), Clairvoyance (Via Oculus Ring), Soul Manipulation (Passively absorbs and releases souls with Corruption. Can destroy souls), Statistics Amplification (Via Bleak Ring, Tailwind Ring, and Shadow Ring), Life Absorption (Via Sanguine Ring), Healing (Via Sun Ring, Dusk Ring, and Potions), Luck Manipulation (Via Ancient Coin), Teleportation (Via Warp Shard), Information Analysis (The Soul Scanner shows the names and health of enemies), Levitation (Can glide across the ground with the Talaria Attachment), Pseudo-Flight (Can indefinitely jump with the Celestial Sash), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts and abstract beings), Conceptual Destruction (Can destroy the concepts of Chaos, Fear, and Time), Summoning (Can summon her familiars) |-|Resistances= Power Nullification, Chaos Manipulation (Bird Statue prevents the Chaos effect), Poison Manipulation (Pendulum prevents Poison), Existence Erasure (Used the Timespinner without getting erased from history), Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by Nightmare passively distorting reality), Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by the Hell Gazer whose gaze sears the body and soul) |-|Summons= Fire Manipulation (Meyef breathes fire), Flight (All summons can fly), Time Travel (All summons can travel through time), Immortality (Type 1 and 8; Ascended beings don't age andMeyef exists because Lunais exists), Wind Manipulation (Griffin uses wind magic), Healing (Sprite can heal Lunais), Forcefield Creation (Via Hope Ring), Immersion (Meyef took Lunais into her own dreams), Acausality (Type 5; Ascended beings transcend causality), Dimensional Travel (Meyef took Lunais to the Sandman's realm), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Resistance to Time Stop (Ascended are born in stopped time), Physics Manipulation (Ascended aren't bound by the laws of physics) |-|Eternal Mother= All previous abilities to a far higher degree, Acausality (Type 5; Lunais transcends causality), Fate Manipulation (Made sure peace exist between Vitete and Lachien, which lasted 1000+ years), Immortality (Type 1; Ascended beings don't age), Existence Erasure (Type 3; Erased herself from all of space-time. Upscaled from the Timespinner.), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Restored the timeline), Greater Time Manipulation (Controls all aspects of time now), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Exists as the embodiment of time and fear), Clairvoyance (Knows the secrets of the universe), As the Goddess of Time she should have the Sandman's powers, Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Controls the dreams and nightmares of all living beings), Non-Corporeal, Transformation (Can likely transform into Nightmare), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Should control the Sandman's realm now), BFR (Scales to the Sandman who sent the timeline into his realm), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Controls the very concepts of dreams, fear, and time), Spatial Manipulation (Should be able to distort reality and create infinite loops), Fire Manipulation (Can likely breath fire and cause fireballs to rain down), Time Stop (Her realm exists in indefinite stopped time), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Ascended aren't bound by the laws of physics) Standard Equipment: |-|Orbs= *'Blue Orb:' A seemingly ordinary crystal ball. Good for bashing foes. *'Blade Orb:' An orb of crystallized blades that slices foes. *'Fire Orb:' An orb of crystallized fire that splits into two fireballs. *'Plasma Orb:' A royal Viletian orb of crystallized plasma. Electrocutes foes at the cost of Aura. *'Iron Orb:' An orb of pure iron that crushes foes. *'Ice Orb:' Creates deadly icicles on the ground. *'Wind Orb:' Slices foes with supersonic gusts of wind. *'Gyn Orb:' An orb that imitates a standard-issue Empire Handgun. *'Umbra Orb:' Destroy foes with a dark projection attack. *'Empire Orb:' Pulverize foes with an Aura fist. *'Eye Orb:' A fleshy oculus that slices through unwitting foes. *'Blood Orb:' Exsanguinate foes with orbs of cursed blood. *'Forbidden Tome:' Conjures scimitars to cut down foes. *'Shattered Orb:' Barrage enemies with shards of a moon. *'Nether Orb:' Rip enemies apart with dimension rifts. *'Radiant Orb:' Creates a shockwave of light around the caster. |-|Magic= *'Aura Blast:' Throw a blast of pure Aura energy. *'Colossal Blade:' Vivisects enemies with a giant blade. *'Infernal Flames:' Incinerate foes with short-ranged flames. *'Plasma Geyser:' Creates a horizontal laser of electric destruction. *'Colossal Hammer:' Crushes foes with an enormous hammer. *'Frozen Spires:' Impale foes with a row of ice spikes. *'Storm Eye:' Surround yourself with raging winds that tear nearby foes apart. *'Arm Cannon:' Blast foes with heat-seeking missiles and a powerful beam. *'Dark Flames:' Destroy foes with two oscillating dark fireballs. *'Aura Serpent:' Summons an Aura Serpent to destroy foes. *'Chaos Blades:' Mow down your foes with a flurry of bone blades. *'Crimson Vortex:' Throw an unstoppable vortex of chaos. *'Djinn Inferno:' Summon an enormous ball of magma to destroy foes. *'Bombardment:' Obliterate foes with a short-ranged blast of moon shards. *'Corruption Release:' Passively collected souls in an unholy explosion. *'Light Wall:' Manifests a wall of solid light in front of the caster. |-|Passives= *'Bleak Ring:' Sequential attacks boost melee damage, but also increase damage taken. Blue Orb Aura Blast *'Scythe Ring:' Surrounds melee orbs with spinning scythes that slice enemies. *'Pyro Ring:' Immolates melee attacks, causing them to ignite enemies and objects. *'Royal Ring:' Refreshes the mind, increasing Aura recovery rate. *'Shield Ring:' Summons a shield to block enemy projectiles. *'Icicle Ring:' Causes melee attacks to shoot icicle arrows. *'Tailwind Ring:' Expends Aura points to strengthen melee attacks. *'Economizer Ring:' Reduces the Aura cost of Spells. *'Dusk Ring:' Defeated enemies restore health. *'Star of Lachiem:' Attack a third time if all melee orbs are busy. *'Oculus Ring:' Reveals hidden passageways. *'Sanguine Ring:' Absorb health from enemies hit with melee orbs. *'Sun Ring:' Health replenishes over time. *'Silence Ring:' Reduces damage taken. *'Shadow Seal:' Missing health increases melee damage. *'Hope Ring:' Envelops your familiar with a projectile blocking shield. |-|Trinkets= *'Ancient Coin:' A coin of a forgotten currency. Said to increase the chances of finding treasure. *'Azure Stole:' A breathtakingly beautiful scarf imbued with ancient power. *'Bird Statue:' A small ancient statue depicting an anthropomorphic bird. Prevents chaos. *'Chaos Horn:' A jagged horn torn from an otherworldly beast. *'Chaos Stole:' A long flowing scarf that exudes dark energy. *'Cheveur Plume:' A luxurious purple plume from a ferocious bird. *'Filigree Clasp:' An ancient clasp with copious amounts of filigree. *'Galaxy Earrings:' Lovingly crafted galaxy earrings. Increases Orb experience gain. *'Gilded Egg:' The Merchant Crow's most coveted possession. Increases Familiar experience gained. *'Glass Pumpkin:' A delicate glass pumpkin that mysteriously has sway over the flow of time. *'Metal Wristband:' A small metallic wristband with a blinking light on the inside. *'Mother o' Pearl:' A dazzlingly iridescent shard of a larger shell. *'Nymph Hairband:' A shiny black hairband made from an unknown material. *'Pendulum:' A chunk of amethyst suspended on a golden chain. Prevents poison. *'Selen's Bangle:' Engraved with Qaelan style filigree. Increases experience gained. *'Shiny Rock:' Clearly someone thinks that this is more valuable than it actually is. *'Synthetic Plume:' A fake bird plume that has clearly seen better days. |-|Familiars= *'Demon:' A devious little imp that loves to cause trouble. *'Griffin:' A baby Griffin, a half feline half avian creature, that attacks foes with wind magic. *'Kobo:' A strange tiny robot that seems lost. Attacks with a cannon on its arm. *'Merchant Crow:' A cocky crow who wears a fake crown. It causes more money to appear. *'Meyef:' A playful baby dragon that won't stop following you. It sounds like a kitten. *'Sprite:' A whimsical fey creature that specializes in healing magic. |-|Relics= *'Timespinner Wheel:' Unlocks the ability to stop or resume the flow of time. *'Timespinner Spindle:' Spindle of the Timespinner. Allows limited time travel. *'Timespinner Gear 1:' Tuning gear needed to accurately use the Timespinner. 1st in set of 3. *'Timespinner Gear 2:' Tuning gear needed to accurately use the Timespinner. 2nd in set of 3. *'Timespinner Gear 3:' Tuning gear needed to accurately use the Timespinner. 3rd in set of 3. *'Twin Pyramid Key:' A pair of golden ceramic pyramids. Allows travel (& time travel) between previously visited gates. *'Celestial Sash:' A sparkling azure sash. Use $P + $L to jump higher. *'Succubus Hairpin:' An exquisite golden hairpin. Press Jump while mid-air to perform a second jump. *'Talaria Attachment:' Harnesses telekinesis to glide across the ground. Hold $R to dash. *'Water Mask:' Weighted mask allowing breathing and movement underwater. *'Gas Mask:' Allows wearer to breath in polluted or low-oxygen environments. *'Soul Scanner:' Displays the names of foes when they are hit. *'Security Keycard A:' Genza's personal keycard. Allows access to A-Level classified areas. *'Security Keycard B:' Keycard for senior-level scientists. Allows access to B-Level clearance areas. *'Security Keycard C:' Keycard for entry-level scientists and interns. Allows access to C-Level clearance areas. *'Security Keycard D:' Keycard for civilians. Allows access to D-Level clearance areas. *'Library Keycard V:' Keycard for librarians. Allows access to a restricted room in the library. *'Tablet:' A personal device that no one should live without. Downloads files from computers. *'Elevator Keycard:' A personal ID badge that allows access to all elevators in Varndagray Metropolis. *'Jewelry Box:' A portable jewelry case. Use $F & $G (LT & RT if gamepad) to switch between 3 sets of equipped orbs. *'Eternal Brooch:' A gold and amethyst brooch. Changes Lunais's appearance. *'Wyrm Brooch:' A pale brooch featuring a crimson gemstone. Changes Meyef's appearance. *'Greed Brooch:' A lavish brooch featuring a turquoise gemstone. Changes Merchant Crow's appearance. *'Goddess Brooch:' An iridescent brooch. Changes Lunais's appearance. Intelligence: Above Average '''(Is skilled in the use of her orbs and magic, which she effectively uses in combat. Has knowledge of time travel and how time works.) | '''Nigh-Omniscient (Lunais watches over all of time, and knows the secrets of the universe) Weakness: Hotheaded. Will rush into situations head-on. | None. Key: Early Game | Late Game | Eternal Mother Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Jotaro (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Jotaro's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) - Hat Kid's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Fight-Bot (A Robot Named Fight) - Fight-Bot's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive: Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts) - Sephiroth's profile (Late game Lunais was used, both were at 2-C, and speed wasn't equalized) Blixer - Blixer's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life Force Users Category:Healing Users Category:Luck Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Superhumans